A Thanksgiving To Forget
by Meleigha
Summary: The case seemed to lead to suspect after suspect until finally they had their break. A break that would lead to more than just a conviction, but a case without his partner and torture no one should endure.


This is just a quick little one shot that I couldn't get out of my mind. Never fear…I am still working on Back To Perfect and will have another chapter to post tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this little ditty.

Disclaimer – I don't own Bones.

The case seemed to lead to suspect after suspect until finally they had their break. A break that would lead to more than just a conviction, but a case without his partner and torture no one should endure.

**2 days ago**

Monday, November 23

Logan Riley was a name Temperance Brennan hoped she'd never have to remember, but life tends to throw the worst blind curve balls. As Booth announced Riley as their newest suspect, Brennan simply placed the evidence back onto the table and walked away to her office.

"Bones?" Booth called after her. "Hey, Bones, where ya going?"

Brennan retreated into her office without a word or backwards glance. Following, Booth appeared in the doorway moments later.

"What's up, Bones?" he asked as he noticed her fingers pecking at the keys of her keyboard.

Shoulders tense, Brennan released a sigh, "I can't work any further on the case, Booth."

"Wha..why not?" his confusion drawing him towards her.

"Simple version…I know him," she stated as she hit send on the email notifying all the appropriate people of her release from the case.

*Present*

Wednesday, November 25

Logan Riley's nervous actions did not go unnoticed by the trained eye of Seeley Booth. In fact, Booth enjoyed watching his suspects squirm. Usually it meant they were guilty or at the very least knew who was. Logan was guilty; Booth could sense it in every fiber of his being.

"Can't prove nothin," spat Logan.

"Really?" Booth's casual but confident tone sent shivers down Logan's spine. Leaning closer, Booth whispered, "Do you need to see my cards or do you want to fold?"

"You FBI big wigs screw up evidence all the time. Just watch the news," Logan's supposed light chuckle was heavy and guilt ridden.

Booth pushed away from the table, stretching out his legs and folding his hands behind his head.

"Well, you see, Riley, I don't just work with the FBI. I work with a brain trust that could find your finger prints on a piece of toilet paper you used to wipe your ass with 30 years ago," Booth stated; smug smile firmly in place.

"Oh, that's right," Logan seethed glancing toward the two way glass. "You work with _Dr. Brennan_."

Booth followed his gaze knowing all to well who was watching on the other side of that reflective glass.

"Dr. Brennan couldn't assist on this case," Booth stated; diverting Logan's attention away from the protective barrier. "She had prior obligations."

"Oh?" Logan wondered as he pushed himself away from the table. "Is that what I am…an obligation?"

Logan stood in front of the glass barrier; his breath creating a moist fog on its pane, "Or did you remember me?"

"How'd you do it?" Booth took advantage of Logan's distraction.

"She knows," he stated; his eyes never leaving their fixed spot on the glass. "She knows every little detail. Don't you Temperance?"

"Such as?" Booth pursued even though every cell in his body wanted to bound over to Riley and bounce him back in that chair like a deflated basketball.

"You didn't miss any of the broken bones. Did you?" Logan continued his own interrogation with the glass barrier. "Or the burn marks, huh? You also know it was all while she was alive. The pain must have been…excruciating."

"Did you help put her out of her misery?" Booth questioned.

Logan glanced back at Booth, "Temperance or the slut you're accusing me of murdering?"

Booth raised his eyebrows in question.

"Did I put you out of your misery, Temperance?" Logan's stare fixed back on the glass pane. His laugh was cynical, "No, I enjoyed watching your misery too much. The strong silent types are my favorite."

"Was Beth 'a strong silent type'?" Booth prodded.

"God, no," he bellowed. "She whined and cried and screamed. I did the world a favor."

"How so," Booth was hoping to keep his attention off of Temperance.

"How did I do it, Temperance?" Logan questioned. "How did I kill her? Not the same way I kill you every holiday, huh Temperance?"

Booth jumped from the chair knocking it over in the process. "That's enough Riley!" he demanded.

Ignoring Booth's warning, Logan continued, "You know it's all still so fresh…so refreshing. Watching you pack your bags, helping load up the car. You'd tried so hard to fit into our little family. Then I got to watch as dad delivered the blow. I got to see the pain as he told you that you weren't going with us. That you weren't part of our family and that Thanksgiving was meant to be spent with family. You were just someone's unwanted, unloved throwaway."

It took only two steps for Booth to be directly behind Riley. Grabbing his hands behind his back, Booth slammed Riley's face sideways into the glass as he began reading him his rights.

"We were your first, weren't we?" he grinned. "I remember dad grabbing your duffle and tossing onto the gravel driveway. You were just standing there. No screaming, yelling, fussing – just taking it. He ran over that duffle bag, didn't he? I remember the bump and mom saying that was a little much. But me and dad were laughing so hard; mom couldn't help but join in."

"Say one more word Riley," Booth's words were like venom oozing from his clenched teeth, "and I'll break your jaw."

"Aw, come on Agent Booth," Riley droned. "Tell me you haven't noticed how those indescribable blue eyes sparkle when they're lined with unshed tears and fear. Breath taking isn't it?"

That was Booth's last straw. The next sounds echoing through the interrogation room were the snap of Riley's jaw and screams of pain as Booth squeezed the bone into submission.

"Now you know what I'm going to enjoy watching?" Booth asked. "Your eyes when you meet your new cellmate. He's been quite lonely, and he never was one for small talk. I think you'll both have a lot in common."

Booth slung Riley toward the door and the two awaiting officers.

"He'll need that jaw set," Booth ordered as he handed over Riley.

"I don't know why they try biting the arresting agents," one of the officers stated as he grasped Riley's left arm.

"It's going to leave quite a mark I'm afraid," Booth murmured as he glanced at the mirrored glass one more time.

**

He knew he was too late to catch her. Sweets confirmed this fact as Booth entered the observation room.

"Well done, Agent Booth," Sweets congratulated.

"Oh, it was a stellar performance," Booth's sarcasm evident.

"It got you what you needed," Sweets reminded. "He confessed."

"But at what cost?" Booth asked slamming his fist into the wall.

"Dr. Brennan will be fine," Sweets reassured.

"I don't want her to be fine!" Booth shouted. "I want her to be wonderful. I want her to be happy! I'm tired of fine."

"Do you want her to be those things with you, Agent Booth," Sweets quarried.

"Don't go there, munchkin." Booth warned. "It will only end badly for you."

With that Booth jerked the door opened and with a purposeful stride made his way toward the one place he thought Bones would run and hide.

**

Ten minutes later, Booth was walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian. He immediately noticed that Bones' office door was closed; shades drawn.

"Hey Booth," Angela called from the platform as Booth neared Brennan office.

"Hey Angela," Booth replied. "Is Bones in her office?"

"No, I thought she was with you," she answered somewhat concerned.

"She was…is," Booth lied, "She needed to pick up some work. I just assumed it was here. Must be at her apartment."

"Probably," Angela answered relieved. "She's always taking work home."

"Right," Booth agreed as he turned to leave. "See you later."

"Bye, Booth. And Happy Thanksgiving!"

Booth threw a wave over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

**

"Bones!" his voice pounded against the door to her apartment. "Bones! I know you're in there. Now answer the door! Do you really need me to break in?"

At his last threat, Temperance slowly, but reluctantly opened the door; blocking the small entrance with her body.

"What do you need, Booth?" she asked quietly; her gaze settling on the floor.

"Are you alright, Bones?" he pleaded as he took in the vulnerable sight before him.

Temperance responded with a sigh, "I'm fine."

"Can I come in," Booth asked.

"Why?" she panicked as her wounded eyes meet his for the first time.

"Because you're my partner, and we just finished up a case," he tried.

"I wasn't your partner on this case, Booth, remember?" her voice level again; gaze fixed on the floor.

Hooking his finger under her chin, Booth brought her gaze to his. "Bones, you will always be my partner."

With his comforting words, Brennan side stepped allowing Booth to enter the apartment. Closing the door, Temperance was meet by Booth; his arms wrapping around her. For once she didn't resist. She leaned into his embrace seeking a comfort she'd only found with Booth.

"I'm so sorry Temperance," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Booth," she murmured against his chest.

"I shouldn't have let him talk to you that way," his guilt pouring out in his words.

Temperance shook her head, "You needed the confession. I'm just happy I could help."

"I'm not," Booth hastily replied. "I hate that he hurt you."

Looking up, she meet his meet his tearful gaze, "It's alright."

"No, it's not," Booth objected, "but I know a way to make it alright."

With a half smile Temperance answered, "Booth, you have Parker tonight. I don't want you spend the night here eating take out with me."

"That's not what I had in mind," he admitted. "Go pack an over night bag, Bones. You're coming home with me."

"What? No I am not," she laughed lightly at his suggestion.

"Yes, you are, Bones," he corrected as he guided her to her bedroom. "And tonight and tomorrow, Parker and I will show you a new Thanksgiving tradition to remember and repeat for many years to come."

Have a Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


End file.
